Mary's Song
by nerdyvampgrl97
Summary: A song-fic based on Taylor Swift's Mary's Song...crappy summary but Please Read! Enjoy! and Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**~~~~Mary's Song~~~~**

_She said, I was seven and you were nineI looked at you like the stars that shined In the sky, the pretty lights And our daddies used to joke about the two of us Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

A seven year old Bella Swan was chasing a nine year old Edward Mason. They were laughing as Bella tripped falling down into the pile of leaves that her father had just raked. "Ack!" she cried as she fell down. Edward stopped "Bells!" he yelled. Suddenly a brown mess of curls bobbed up from the mess of leaves. She pushed her hair from her face as Edward pulled some of the leaves out.

Their parents sat on the porch watching their kids play. Esme, the mother of the small bronze boy, laughed quietly as he clumsily pulled the leaves out of the little girl's hair.

"They are so cute!" Renée exclaimed. Esme just smiled.

"It'll happen someday…" a man's voice said. Renée turned

"What will Charlie?" she asked her husband.

"Oh nothing…" he replied. She rose her brow.

"Carlisle and I were just joking around about Bella and Edward falling in love…that's all" he said. "

It'll happen" Carlisle supported before chuckling softly. Esme and Renée looked at each other quickly before sighing

"Oh my my my"

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than meYou never did, you never did Take me back when our world was one block wide I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried Just two kids, you and I...Oh my my my_

Bella and Edward were alone in the backyard. They were standing by a big tree playing Truth or Dare.

"Dare." Edward announced pronounced.

"I dare you to kiss me." Bella said quite sure he wouldn't. Edward shrugged and leaned down to her face. Bella blushed wildly and ran the other direction squealing. Edward blushed.

"BELLA!!!" he chased after her.

"YOUR MEAN!!!" Bella laughed

"I didn't think you'd do it!" she countered.

"Ugh I'm going to hurt you!" he yelled chasing her. Bella laughed harder.

"Yeah right!" she said, confidently.

"I'm bigger than you!" he said sternly.

"So?" she said smirking. He jumped on her pinning her arms above her head.

"Ha." he said before getting up off her.

"Point taken." she said laughing and blushing slightly.

"Here let me help you." He helped her up.

"DINNER!!!" they heard Esme yell.

"Race you to the kitchen." Edward said, knowing he was faster.

"Your on!" Bella said. They raced Edward won yelling "WOOOO WHOOO!!!" Bella just stuck her tongue out making a "neh." sound which in turn made Edward do the same. Renée just sighed

"Oh my my my"

~After dinner~

"C'mon Bells let's go play in the woods before I have to go" Edward persisted. Bella sighed

"Fine, but only cuz you're my best friend." she said. Edward smiled triumphantly.

"YAY! Now c'mon!" he said grabbing her small hand and pulling her along. It was still bright enough for the two kids to be outside, alone. They were running through the woods playing when they came upon a meadow.

"Oh! It's sooooooo pretty!" Bella squealed.

"Isn't it Eddie?" she asked tugging slightly on his arm. He shrugged

"Yeah…and it's our meadow." he said. Bella jumped up and down.

"Oooooh this is so cool! Let's go tell our parents!" Edward smiled

"Okay! Wanna race!" Bella laughed

"YES!"

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly I wasn't that little girl you used to see But your eyes still shined like pretty lights And our daddies used to joke about the two of us They never believed we'd really fall in love And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes And said oh my my my..._

Years later….

"Bella!" Edward yelled impatiently.

"Gosh Edward have you no patience at all?" Bella asked annoyed.

"Nope!" he said popping the 'p'. Bella laughed despite herself. Edward grabbed her arm pulling her to the backyard for 'dance practice' (A/N weird idk I was tired and that's what I came up with… I guess Eddie's teaching Bella to dance.) She bit her lip as he twirled her.

"Your so weird." she said softly as he pulled her close to himself.

"Why thank-you." he said smoothly. For a moment she couldn't think….she couldn't even remember how to breathe.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"hmmm?" she said dreamily before she could stop herself. Edward rose a brow as Bella blushed furiously then coughed

"I mean what?" she said nervously.

He smirked "I know you like me Bella…" he whispered into her ear.

Bella's eyes widened and her blush deepened. "N-no I don't" she stuttered.

He looked down into her chocolate brown eyes and asked "Do you like me Bella?" he asked.

Bella became lost in his deep emerald eyes. "Yes…" she admitted softly.

Edward let go of her "Good cuz I like you too." he said before turning and walking away, leaving Bella bright red and in complete shock.

Inside the Swan household stood their parents who had been spying on their kids the whole time. They knew exactly what had happened from the smile on Edward's face, the color of Bella's, and the way Bella was jumping around the backyard like a giddy school girl.

"I never thought it would actually happen…" Carlisle said.

"Me either…" Charlie added. Esme and Renée just looked at each other and sighed

"Oh my my my"

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me Take me back to the time we had our very first fight The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight You stayed outside till the morning lightOh my my my my_

"Ugh Edward I can't believe you!" Bella yelled angrily.

"Bella you don't understand I don't care for her at all!" he yelled back.

"Then why'd you kiss her?!" she countered.

"I didn't she kissed me! God Bella do you ever listen!" he yelled.

"Cut the crap Edward!"

"Bella I'm sorry but I didn't do anything wrong!" he said sternly.

"Yeah cheating isn't doing anything wrong!" she yelled.

"I didn't cheat Bella it wasn't voluntarily why would I want to kiss Tanya?" he yelled.

"Ask yourself that question cuz you did!" she yelled.

They pulled up to her house Bella unbuckled her seatbelt and tried to get out of the car but Edward grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Bella please I'm sorry…" he said softly.

She flicked his hand off her wrist saying "Screw you Edward.

" Then she jumped out of the car and slammed the door behind her. Edward followed after her but she slammed her front door shut and locked him out. So he sat there on the porch till the morning when Bella would be ready to consider him.

_A few years had gone and come around We were sitting at our favorite spot in town And you looked at me, got down on one knee..._

~Years Later~

They sat in the meadow. Staring blissfully at the clouds, their hands intertwined.

"I love you, Bella." Edward whispered turning to her. Bella blushed slightly.

"I love you too, Edward." she said softly, though she was confused.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" he said standing up then extending his hand to help her up. She let him and once standing she responded softly.

"And I with you."

Edward kissed her gently then slowly got down on one knee.

"Then will you Bella Swan marry me?" he asked pulling out a ring with a thin silver band and small diamond in the center.

"Oh…my…God…" she whispered.

"Of Course I would! Oh Edward! I Love You!!!" she yelled jumping up and down wildly.

"Here." he said gently taking her left hand and sliding the ring onto her ring finger.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle Our whole town came and our mamas cried You said I do and I did too Take me home where we met so many years before We'll rock our babies on that very front porch After all this time, you and I_

Bella walked down the aisle. Edward smiled at her as Charlie let her go.

"I do" she whispered softly.

"I do." Edward said. They kissed. Their mothers cried softly as they walked back down the aisle, finally married.

~two years later~

Bella and Edward came home with their second child, a girl named Renesmee. They had bought a house barely a block away from where Bella had used to live. They sat on their front porch, Bella rocking Renesmee as Edward played with the first born, a two year old boy, named Michael.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine I'll still look at you like the stars that shine In the sky, oh my my my..._

Bella was now eighty-seven and Edward, eighty-nine. Bella smiled warmly as her daughter walked in with her husband and grandkids.

"Hi grandma!" a small bronze haired girl with bright blue eyes said happily.

"Hi Caitlyn" the small girl smiled before looking around the room quickly

"Is Chris coming?" Bella nodded. Edward was listening to his grandson, Matthew, go on about their recent trip to Disneyland. Then a car pulled into the drive.

"Oooh I bet that's Chris!!!" the small bronze haired girl said jumping up and down.

Then Michael walked in "Hey dad, hi mom." he said to Bella and Edward.

"Hello Michael." Bella responded.

"Hey Michael." Edward said.

Then Bella looked to his wife "Hi Carol."

"Hi Mrs. Mason" she responded softly.

Chris, their son, ran up to Caitlyn.

"Hi!" he said happily she hugged him.

"Your late for our adventure." she said sternly.

"Sorry." he muttered.

"Oh mom, dad we got news." Michael said slowly.

"Carol here is um…pregnant, again" Bella smiled warmly then placed a hand on her heart.

"Oh my my my…."

* * *

Hey pplz!

Okay I apologize for the serious suckishness of this story/ song fic!

I wrote it at like 12 in the morning when I couldn't sleep...

Also I apologize for the grammer mistakes and any spelling errors.

I know this isn't one of my best stories...so yeah sorry again.

For anyone that is reading my other Twilight story I'd Lie...I'm so sorry for not updating in forever and a day it's just idk I'm not anti- Twilight or anything but I don't care a much for the fandom as I used to...I'm moving more towards other fandoms like Naruto, Tsubasa, Percy Jackson and the Olympians (considering writing a Percy x Annabeth one-shot) and other things but I WILL finish the story. I will not abandon it so don't worry it'll be updated for sure by Wednesday.

Hope this story wasn't too horrible! ;)

Please Review!!!!


End file.
